The Scarf
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Just a little drabble that came to me in a dream.


The Scarf

He and I had gone on countless soujourns across the Cosmos. I had seen places and met aliens one would never have thought to even exist. The Universe, he taught me, is full of endless possibilities. He also said that 'like Alice, he believed 3 impossible things before breakfast', and I found that habit rubbing off on myself. I had wondered where that influence had come from. Turns out, _he_ inspired the famous Lewis Carrol ! I couldn't believe it when he told me about that, so I had to see for myself. 'Hop into the TARDIS !', he beckons. How could I refuse ! I met so many idols I love and still love and their inspirational lives are still with me, even more than I would have ever imagined. What he doesn't realize is how much he still impacts me to this day.

Inevitably, the Doctor had to leave to keep the Universe in order and time in check. I understood this, even though in the matrix of my heart I was kicking and screaming for him to stay here with me. He knew my true feelings for him even though I didn't state them outright. I was afraid, like with other men he would run if I said something about marriage but he looked me straight in the eye and reassured me, 'You won't be alone. I have peeked a tad into your future and needless to say, it will be fantastic. Don't be afraid. Don't worry. You know you're one of my friends and I care about you. That won't change. Never lose faith and don't stop smiling. Your smile has healed many hearts, my dear.' Those words touch me deeply but I feel the tears brimming at my eyes the minute he speaks them. This is his farewell address to me and I can't help but weep. I try my best to shield my face but he takes my face into his hands and wipes my tears away.

'It's only temporary. When I do return to see you, I may be different and it's possible I might have forgotten about you, but I'm sure the memory will be inside my mind somewhere.' I knew what he meant and wasn't frightened. I knew I would _never_ forget him. He unexpectedly draws me close for a final kiss, ruffles my hair and presents his most precious possession to me.

'I want you to have this.', he says, handing me his multicolored scarf. The colors are vibrant, beautiful and cheerful, just like he is. The scarf embodies his personality, right down to his warmth and magnitude. It reaches far beyond anything and encompasses Everything.

'I couldn't possibly take it.', I say, feeling guilty and unworthy of recieving such an intimate token from him. He has given me so much and I have no idea how I will ever repay him.

'Go on, darling. Take it. I can always get another one.', he reassures me, gently. His hand is upon my cheek and my tears flow freely. He doesn't seem to mind that I am crying in front of him, showing him how vulnerable I am and how I am fighting against my darker tendencies. I take it from him and he smiles brilliantly. With that, he wraps the lengthy gorgeous scarf around my neck and kisses my nose.

'It truly suits you.', he says, which makes me blush. A sensation of peace and warmth overtakes me. His very essence is contained within this accessory, which I am not at all surprised at. I hold his hand and hug him once more, looking at him.

'I know. I love you too.', he says, his hand escaping from mine. In the cold of the coming winter, the comfort I feel from the scarf nullifies all other noise the outside world might cascade into my ears. I no longer percieve it. I only need this token and all is well with the world.

'Well then...goodbye.', he says, before departing.

'Farewell, Doctor. Happy trails !', I say, pleasantly while waving at his departure. With a swift spring in his step, he jauntily sprints off into the TARDIS and in a millisecond, he is _gone_. Strangely, I feel no emptiness. I feel no desolation or hopelessness. I only feel love, promise and myriads of prospects opening up. The strangest phenomenon happens after he leaves, too. Even though it is the beginning of winter, the TARDIS creates a mist that leaves behind a double rainbow in the skies and nothing could be more appropriate, because he _is_ my rainbow. My constant reminder that better, brighter, more colorful days lie ahead of me even if there are some occassional rainclouds that thunder my way.

Constant Companion


End file.
